


My first patient

by HelenofTroy



Series: A new tale [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1644. The little  Claudine has completed six years. On the same day & year that the King of France, Louis XIV was born, the day 5th of September in 1638.<br/>His father, the doctor Masson  had considered a harbinger her  birth, during the  delivery of her mother, until that he knews thatthe newborn  had been a girl.<br/>But, his wife, Stefania  had encouraged him saying how  certainly they´ll  have more children. But the Doctor always wanted a son who  teach his noble profession of healer.<br/>But Claudine would love this art, asking and helping to his father to bind up all his patients  wounds and her first patient would be somone very special....</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first patient

**Author's Note:**

> The English is not my first lenguage, sorry by my gramatical mistakes.

Claudine woke up in her bed, squeezed between the rough wool quilt that her mother had knitted.

The little girl stood in fear of the bed, today would be the day! the little king's entourage would pass down by her street.

Claudine lived in one of the small wooden houses of ground floor next to the hospital with her parents. The girl had stained of cake her gray linen dress.  
Then Claudine stucked her little noise to the window´s glasses, desiring watch the King Louis Parade, but all the soldiers & the great fanfare had passed, the sound yet of trumpets and horses hooves can be heard. 

-Mum! Mum! -Claudine very angry, clenched her fists vehemently. His mother, Stefania, always laughed when she saw her daughter so serious, watching the small gesture of anger of her daughter. Her little noise was wrinkled, and while she stood ramrod straight as while she said expletives, stiff as an old woman angry.

-Yes my love? -his mother opened the door of her poor room.  
-Mama why did you not wake up me? -Claudine asked to his mother, his blue eyes were two sparks of blue fire-i wanted see the king-said the child, with a sad note that make to his mother felt sorry by her.  
-Oh Claudine!, don´t worry my dear, you will see the king in another time-her mother huged her while the child nodded with sadness.  
-But i´m a woman and the women shoudn´t see the King, they are not worthy, mother. They were the first sinners since Eva and we´re the God´s shame-she said, in her mother´s embrace, absolutelly decided, as if she would be reciting a poem.

-What? Oh Claudine who said those things to you?-Stefania worried asked to her, while Claudine took a golden curl of her mother, strocking her hair, her mother, Stefania was such beautiful, she was like an angel & his father as the same demon heard Claudine one time say to one of his father´s numerous patients: a young soldier.  
-Father -the only answer of Claudine did not surprise to her mother.  
-Well my daughter, you don´t have to worry about that, the women are good as the men, but they can not see this until they´re old. The women we are ...  
-We are more intelligents than the men, mama? -Claudine opened her blue eyes to her mother smiling-yes, we are, i helped to my father yesterday.  
-Again, Claudine? Did you go to the hospital? your father shouldn´t carry you until that place. 

But her mother kissed her face, and left her, watching by her window, while she came back again to peel the heavy potatoes, deftly rolling from her hands toward the floor.  
Claudine, yet since her window saw as a child dressed strangely, of blue, & like sad of honey long hair. He was seated in the steps of her old neighbor across the street. Apparently he was sick, so Claudine, boring as she was, wanted meet him, and went out to the house. 

The child was ill, but with him just was an older man, stiff as a spatula and a young woman of red hair. 

-Hi, friend! - greeted the girl, pointed to the child -are you Marcel?  
-What? -the man, was crouch, holding the child openly dizzy-go away, kid. 

-The boy is not good in that position, venerable man-said Claudine, taking the old man´s arm, and taking the child´s hand with her left arm.  
-The child must stand seated, so that the dizziness passes-she said with her authoritative voice, and the man in silence, wathing how the boy was getting better, being seated, obeyed to the strange little girl.  
-I believed that if his head was tilted this would be for the best-said the old man to Claudine.  
-No, if he´s dizzy from the trip, the head tilted just would make him vomit his breakfast-Claudine strocked the child´s hair. Then she noticed how rich his clothes were. His great blue coat, surrounded by the royal red band gave the child an almost angelic figure.  
-Thanks, how is your name? -the boy said, while Claudine took his stomach, with careful, taking appart his band, searching his pain.  
-I´m Claudine Masson, daughter of the Doctor Masson, i live here, in that house-she pointed, and the three looked for a while his house. 

-Thanks, girl-said the man, looking her with a weird expression, the man was dressed of black.  
-How is his name? -she saked to the old man, who smiled just while a second.  
-My name is Louis-he said, looking to Claudine, and asking to her-i´m very hot, doctor.  
-Oh, sir, well...she´s not a doctor, just a ...-the man looked to Claudine, who not even asked permision. 

As if it were a fairytale, Claudine stood and offered both arms to Louis, who followed to his new friend, and stood too, and she said:  
-You need take away this heavy clothes and come with me to the fountain to drink fresh water, your father should know all those things-said Claudine depriving the coat to Louis and his small tie of bobbins.

-I´m not his father, my name is Bontemps-said finally the old man, and Claudine said to him:  
-But Louis is sick and you don´t know take care of him, with you the child would have vomited-she said, folding the Louis clothes carefully.  
-She´s saying the truth, Bontemps-said the king of France-and i´m getting better, but i´m thirsty now. 

Bontemps was in shock looking both children.  
Louis had suffered one of his maniacal attacks. The boy was not yet accustomed to the crowds. He had ordered left behind in the parade. And in the streets with Bontemps the child was just a child more, dressed in a health way. maybe the girl had reason, taking off his clothes, so nobody could think that this child was France, the World´s emperor in froint all those people who was there, next to them, in the most humble town of the whole Paris. Stefania, the Claudine´s mother was looking to both children, who drunk and laughed in the fountain, and too the old butcher Jacques, thinking they were two kids more from the Paris street. 

-Look Louis, she´s my mother-said Claudine, pointed to her house again, and Louis waved his hand in direction to that woman and the woman waved to him too. Later Louis focused in her friend again, see her taking the cold water with her mouth directly while she said:  
-look, puts the whole face at the fountain as well. If you breathe under water you will make bubbles.

-Ok-Louis did it, and a lot of burbles come out to the source´s surface. Louis took off his tie from his hair, leting go his long honey hair be wet. 

-Hahaha! this is funny-said the child, while Claudine did the same.  
-Look we can scream our names under the waters-said Louis.  
-Clau.....di...we-she said, losing herself in the source, so deep it was All her face and hands were absolutelly wet..  
-hahaha, now is my turn! Lo...uis...-the screams of both children´s joy hypnotized to Bontemps. The king of France was playing with a commoner? With a commoner little girl who was giving him orders and he was ok with that!  
Claudine and Louis played while a lot of time in the water.  
-My brother Philippe does not know swin-said the king.  
-Oh i know do it very well, look-said with doubts Claudine-hey, my mum is looking=  
-No, he´s not, come one, swim now-said the boy pulling her inside the fountain. 

Claudine nodded, and she immersed dressed, and started to swim, while the young king applauded her-you are very funny, Henriette does like the water too.  
-Henriette? is your fiancee? -she asked to Louis, opening her eyes, with difficult by the water.  
-No, not yet, but she wants marry with me-said Louis-but i´m very happy here. Can we be friends? -asked Louis to Claudine. 

-Oh wait..are you rich? that man Bontemps looks angry with you.  
-Yes, i´m very rich, i´ve been chosen by God-said Louis, sitting on the fountain.  
-Me too, i´m gonna to be doctor-said Claudine-yesterday was my birthday i´m 6.  
-Like me! -screamed Louis smiling! -but the women can not to be doctors. Well does not matter in my house, will be one, i will call you when henriette is ill or Philippe.  
-Oh yes, and i will go in a black horse-said Claudine-i want have a black horse, just for me, with big wings. i want travel...

-Like Pegasus?-asked Louis to her-yeah i want one too! and i´m 6 too.  
-Sir...-Bontemps was shocked, watching like two guards waited at the end of the street. What he would say to the Queen Anne about Louis appearance, all wet and with his clothes off?  
Claudine went out until her home, and brought a kind of syrup, who offered to Louis.  
-No, sir..! -screamed Bontemps. But was later, Louis drunk the syrup.  
-Take it easy, Venerable man, this will help Louis to have a good travel for back home without dizziness. My father gives this to me when i have to travel too in horse-said Claudine, giving to Bontemps the Louis clothes. 

Bontemps laughed.."Venerable, indeed for support this, " he thought...

Bontemps looked the clothes, they were perfect! Clean and ironed!  
-Take this and dry the boy-said Claudine to him giving to him a cloth brought from her house.  
Then While Bontemps wiped Louis face, Louis said to Claudine:  
-Madam Masson, i will see you again? -Louis looked the wet face of Claudine, who closed the syrup´s bottle.  
-Oh i´m sure of it, we are friends, after all-said Claudine. 

-Claudine my love, let the boy keep the syrup! we have more in home! -said Stefania, smiling, before enter in the house.  
-I have to come back to home, Madame-said the young king bowing.  
-Good travel, monsieur Louis-said Claudine-and remember, never tilt your head when you're dizzy.

Then, Claudine kissed the Louis cheek, and she left.  
Louis looked back while he walked away with Bontemps to his horse until the Palace, looking how his blonde friend huged to her mother, pointed the fountain and telling her how happy she was with friend.  
-I have a patient mum, his name is Louis-the king was the last quote that heard of Claudine. 

But he was sure that someday he will come back to see her.  
When his horse started to run, yet Louis did not stop of look the Claudine´s street.


End file.
